Kubuś Puchatek w delcie Mekongu
by M3n747
Summary: Kubuś Puchatek i przyjaciele trafiają do Wietnamu z krwawą misją do wykonania. Dużo trupów, jeszcze więcej przekleństw i kompletny brak sensu. Opowiadanie pisane pod tytuł i dla zabicia nudy, więc drugiego "Pana Tadeusza" się nie spodziewajcie. :D
1. Chapter 1

**M3n747 publishing presents:  
*** KUBUŚ PUCHATEK W DELCIE MEKONGU *****

- 1 -

Żar lał się z nieba. Południowe słońce paliło skórę ukrytym w dżungli komandosom. Nie było to przyjemne.

– Kubuś, kurwa, co robimy?

– Morda, Królik, czekamy.

– Ale kurwa jak to czekamy, Kubuś? Mamy ich jak na dłoni, wszystkie pieprzone żółtki siedzą i tylko czekają żeby ich wystrzelać! Bez jajec, Kubuś, uderzajmy!

– Właśnie – Tygrys splunął siarczyście. – Po co marnować taką zajebistą okazję?

Kubuś zerknął tylko na Tygrysa spode łba.

– Rozkazy Krzysia. Mamy czekać na jego sygnał.

– Kurrrwa, jakie pojebane – zaklął Prosiaczek. Nie bez racji.

Kubuś poprawił hełm, opadający mu trochę na oczy i przetarł karabin rękawem munduru.

– Morda, Prosiak. Rozkaz jest rozkaz.

– Ech, jak już tu kurwa mamy kwitnąć, to dałbyś chociaż miodu, a nie skąpisz kumplom – Kłapouchy powiedział, co czuł.

– Hm, dobra, macie – odparł Kubuś po krótkim namyśle. Wyciągnął piersiówkę pełną wysokoprocentowego miodu, odszpuntował i puścił w obieg ku ogólnemu zadowoleniu kompanów.

– Dzięki, Kubuś – czknął pan Sowa. – Dobry z ciebie kumpel.

– Ech, kurwa... – westchnął Królik. – Teraz brakuje mi tylko jednego.

– Że czego? – spytał Tygrys, ocierając wąsy i przekazując piersiówkę dalej.

– Pani Kangurzycy, rzecz jasna.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem. Wszak nie od dziś wiadomo, że prawdziwy komandos potrzebuje broni, gorzały i kobiet, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. Gorzałę mieli, broń też, brakowało tylko kobiet.

Wtem rozterkotała się radiostacja pana Sowy. Ten odebrał, wysłuchał meldunku i odłożył słuchawkę, by następnie zwrócić się do kolegów:

– Dzwonił generał Krzyś. Mamy natychmiast atakować.

– Dobra jest! – Tygrys aż podskoczył z radości. – Wreszcie skopiemy jakieś żółte dupy!

– Dawajta ich! – warknął Królik, przeładowując karabin.

– Dobra, żołnierze! – Kubuś schował piersiówkę i poprawił zapięcie hełmu pod brodą. – Teraz, kurwa, my!

Mały oddziałek ruszył przez dżunglę, przecinając rozpaloną zieleń niczym grupka duchów. Za chwilę Wietnamczycy poznają, co to znaczy wpierdalać się do Stumilowego Lasu.


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -

Zielone piekło. To pierwsze i jedyne określenie jakie przychodzi na myśl każdemu, kto trafił na służbę do Wietnamu. Wszechobecna zieleń dżungli nie koiła, lecz przerażała – za każdym krzakiem mogli czaić się żołnierze Vietkongu, fanatyczni wojownicy gotowi oddać swoje życie w samobójczym ataku na wroga. Do tego ten nieustający upał. Żołnierze gotowali się w swoich mundurach, mózgi bulgotały im pod rozpalonymi hełmami.

Do tego sprawy przybrały zły obrót.

Jakimś sposobem Wietnamczycy wiedzieli, że się zbliżają. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że nie znali ich dokładnej pozycji – wówczas czekaliby na nich kupą w jednym miejscu, a tak musieli rozstawić czujki dookoła całego obozu. Dobrze zakamuflowane czujki, rzecz jasna. Tylko swojemu ciężkiemu treningowi i doskonałym zdolnościom przywódczym sierżanta Kubusia zawdzięczali fakt ujścia z życiem.

Dosięgnął ich jednak dotkliwy cios – stracili Tygrysa.

Wycofywali się właśnie tyralierą, kładąc na Wietnamczyków ogień zaporowy. Vulcan Prosiaczka siał istny zamęt w oddziałach Vietcongu, reszta oddziału też nie próżnowała. Już się wydawało, że uda im się wycofać za szczyt wzgórza, kiedy nieopodal grupy eksplodował granat zaczepny. Gdyby wietnamski żołnierz miał możliwość dokładniejszego wycelowania, wszyscy żołnierze ze Stumilowego Lasu byliby już martwi, ale ponieważ ciągły ostrzał wydatnie to utrudniał, musiał rzucić z grubsza we właściwym kierunku. W efekcie eksplozja nikogo nie zabiła, ale spowodowała osunięcie się części zbocza – właśnie tej, na której stał Tygrys. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył Królik zanim został zaciągnięty przez Kubusia za załom terenu, był poraniony odłamkami Tygrys, osuwający się wraz z zakrwawionymi liśćmi w dół zbocza, prosto w ręce Wietnamczyków. Sami oszołomieni wybuchem, nie mogli zrobić nic żeby mu pomóc.

Udało im się wycofać, odnosząc tylko nieco ran od kul i odłamków granatu, który rozdzielił ich z Tygrysem, jednakże ich towarzysz dostał się w ręce wroga.

– Kurwa mać!!! – wrzasnął Królik, kopiąc wściekle jakiś kopczyk liści. – Wszystko się spierdoliło!!!

– Spokojnie, Króliku – mruknął Kłapouchy, ściskając w dłoni swój niezawodny karabin snajperski, modląc się w duchu za pojmanego przyjaciela. – Krzykiem mu nie pomożemy. Lepiej pomyślmy na spokojnie, co robić.

– A co tu kurwa myśleć?! Trzeba tam wpaść i ich kurwa rozstrzelać i tyle!

– Z takim podejściem to sam zostaniesz rozstrzelany, Króliku – zauważył Prosiaczek, opierając się o swoje potężne działo. – Trzeba mieć jakiś plan.

– Prosiak, czarnuchu jebany, stul pysk, dobra?! – Królik wciąż nie mógł się uspokoić.

– Odpierdol się, Królik! Zawsze się kurwa musisz dopierdolić, że jestem czarny! A ciebie kurwa stary marchewką zrobił i teraz kurwa jebiesz kapustę!

– Coś ty kurwa powiedział???!!!

– Dosyć!!! – sierżant Kubuś niemalże siłą rozdzielił Królika i Prosiaczka, którzy jeszcze trochę, a rzuciliby się sobie do gardeł. – Zamknąć się, siadać na dupach i słuchać! Natychmiast!

Z wyraźną niechęcią i ociąganiem, ale żołnierze wypełnili rozkaz sierżanta. Kubuś nie zamierzając czekać, aż znowu rozpoczną się jakieś kłótnie, przeszedł natychmiast do rzeczy.

– Dobra, panowie, sytuacja wygląda następująco. Tygrys jest w rękach wroga. Wróg jest w obozie i ma całkiem solidną liczebność i wyposażenie. Do tego jakimś sposobem wiedzieli, że się zbliżamy.

– Znają tę dżunglę na wylot, to i wiedzą gdzie się schować żeby ich nikt nie wyczaił. Stąd wiedzieli, że na nich leziemy – pan Sowa dał po sobie znać chłodnego racjonalistę.

Kłapouchy podrapał się z zafrasowaną miną za uchem.

– Kiepska sprawa... To jak ich mamy podejść, żeby ich zaskoczyć?

– Po pierwsze w nocy, po drugie w kamuflażu – stwierdził pan Sowa autorytatywnym tonem. – A po trzecie, z zupełnie innej strony niż ostatnim razem.

Sierżant Kubuś zamyślił się, trąc brodę.

– W sumie niegłupia koncepcja, Sowo. Nadłożymy drogi, ale zyskamy większą szansę. Ale przede wszystkim musimy skontaktować się z generałem Krzysiem i przedstawić sytuację.

– Hm, no tak... – bąknął Sowa zmieszany. Widać głupio mu było, że taki racjonalista jak on nie wpadł na to pierwszy. Czym prędzej ściągnął z pleców radiostację. Sprzęt nieco ucierpiał podczas strzelaniny, ale powinien być jeszcze zdatny do użytku.

Sowa rozłożył antenę, przytknął słuchawkę do ucha i zakręcił korbą. Po paru chwilach rozległy się szumy i trzaski, przez które z niejaką trudnością przebijał się głos generała.

– _...ować sytuację...!_

– Generale! Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. Tygrys znajduje się w niewoli wroga.

– _...ą sza......i ra.....ej...?_

– Proszę powtórzyć, proszę powtórzyć, nie słyszę pana!

– _...kie są szanse ...cji ratun... ej?_

– Jesteśmy w stanie go odbić, sir!

– _...elam pozwolenia na akcję ratun....!_

– Dziękujemy, generale! Bez odbioru!

Sowa odłożył słuchawkę i otarł czoło rękawem munduru. Cholerny gorąc.

– Mamy pozwolenie na przeprowadzenie akcji ratunkowej – zdał krótko relację ze swojej rozmowy z generałem.

– Świetnie! – Królik klasnął w dłonie, podrywając się na równe nogi. – Trzymaj się, Tygrys! Idziemy po ciebie!

– Idziemy! – zawołała reszta oddziału, wstając i wznosząc broń nad głowy, w geście spodziewanego zwycięstwa.


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 -

Gdy tylko ostatnie promyki słońca skryły się za wietnamskim horyzontem, oddział komandosów ze Stumilowego Lasu wyruszył w drogę. Zakamuflowani naciętymi gałęziami, z twarzami pomalowanymi w ochronne wzory i przemieszczający się z najwyższą ostrożnością, stanowili ciężki do wypatrzenia cel. W tym upatrywali swoją szansę.

Musieli nadłożyć solidny kawał drogi, aby obejść obóz Wietnamczyków dookoła i dostać się do niego z drugiej strony. Mieli do przejścia około pięciu mil w pełnym skupieniu a noc nie stawała się krótsza – nic więc dziwnego, że nie mitrężyli czasu na zbędne pogaduszki. Każdy z nich wiedział co ma robić i robił to najlepiej jak potrafił. Czyli idealnie, bowiem na nic poniżej perfekcji nie było ich stać. Nie, jeżeli chcieli przeżyć tę akcję i jeszcze kiedyś wrócić do Stumilowego Lasu.

Oddział posuwał się powoli. Komandosi dokładnie sprawdzali teren przed sobą, zanim zrobili krok, uważnie rozglądali się w poszukiwaniu miejsc, z których mogłyby obserwować ich wietnamskie oczy. Jak do tej pory szło gładko, ale zawsze należy spodziewać się najgorszego.

Mieli szczęście, najgorsze nie nadeszło. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Ale jeszcze wiele się mogło wydarzyć.

Dochodziła godzina trzecia nad ranem, kiedy oddział dotarł w końcu do obranego punktu przeznaczenia. Żołnierze przyczaili się w bezpiecznej odległości od obozu Wietnamczyków, udając rosnące sobie przypadkiem krzaczki, i rozpoczęli obserwację.

– Nie widzę zbyt wielu strażników – szepnął Kłapouchy, który miał najlepszy wzrok z całej grupy. W końcu nie bez kozery był snajperem.

– Czają się, jak nic – warknął Królik, który dobrze pamiętał jakie przywitanie zgotowała im ta „garstka" żółtków.

– To jaki jest plan, Kubusiu? – spytał naturalnie zakamuflowany przez noc Prosiaczek.

– Hmmm... – sierżant Kubuś namyślił się przez chwilę. – Dobra, rozdział pozycji. Kłapouchy, zaczaisz się gdzieś w okolicy, będziesz snajperował z krzaka.

– Tak jest!

– Króliku, ty się zajmiesz rozmieszczeniem ładunków wybuchowych dookoła obozu, w strategicznych punktach. Zdetonowane w odpowiedniej chwili wprowadzą trochę zamieszania, co powinno nam pomóc.

– Tak jest!

– Ja i Prosiak stanowimy główny oddział uderzeniowy, Sowa i Królik stanowią wsparcie.

– Tak jest! – odparli Sowa i Królik unisono.

Kubuś krótko kiwnął głową.

– Zatem do dzieła. Królik, idź minować. Kłapouch, osłaniaj go. Reszta czeka.

– Tak jest!

Kłapouchy przesunął się kilka metrów żeby poprawić swoje pole widzenia i zarazem celność. Zaraz potem Królik pomknął chyłkiem w stronę wietnamskiego obozu. Jego zadanie było trudne – rozłożyć ładunki wybuchowe dookoła obozu. Musiał bardzo uważać, żeby nie dać się zauważyć – w przeciwnym wypadku pozostawało liczyć na refleks i celne oko Kłapouchego. Najbardziej niebezpieczny był odcinek po przeciwległej stronie obozu, gdzie Królik nie mógł liczyć na wsparcie snajpera, ale udało mu się przemknąć niepostrzeżenie. Chociaż ze dwa razy niewiele brakowało.

Trochę ponad godzinę później Królik był z powrotem w punkcie zbornym. Jego plecak z materiałami wybuchowymi był prawie pusty, za to w mroku groźnie lśniły trzy detonatory.

– Melduję wykonanie zadania, panie sierżancie – sapnął Królik, stanąwszy w końcu przed Kubusiem.

– Świetnie – Kubuś klepnął towarzysza w ramię, po czym spojrzał na podświetlany cyferblat swojego zegarka. – Jest godzina 0407, zaczynamy akcję o 0430. Wtedy będzie już się trochę rozjaśni i Kłapouchy będzie w stanie coś zdziałać, a jednocześnie będzie na tyle ciemno, żebyśmy mogli wykorzystać zaskoczenie. A zaskoczenie dadzą nam miny Królika. Króliku...?

– Tak jest. Rozlokowałem trzy ładunki, po prawej, lewej i z tyłu obozu, patrząc z naszej pozycji. Znajdują się w różnej odległości od granicy obozu, co było wymuszone warunkami.

– Dziękuję, Króliku. Zdetonujesz ładunki w kolejności lewy–prawy–tylny, w odstępach półminutowych. Jednocześnie z pierwszą eksplozją ja i Prosiaczek przypuszczamy szturm; ty i Sowa ruszacie równocześnie z ostatnim wybuchem. Kłapouchy siedzi na miejscu i nas skutecznie osłania. Pytania?

Sierżantowi odpowiedziała cisza. Jak zwykle zresztą.

– W porządku. W takim razie mamy 20 minut na odpoczynek. Wykorzystajmy je dobrze.

To powiedziawszy, sięgnął po swoją piersiówkę, która znów poszła w obieg.


	4. Chapter 4

- 4 -

Potężna eksplozja rozdarła nocną ciszę.

Mały oddział komandosów przypuścił wściekły szturm na obóz Wietnamczyków, wykorzystując przewagę zaskoczenia i zamieszanie spowodowane eksplozją. Zanim Wietnamczycy zdążyli choćby pomyśleć, dwaj strażnicy leżeli już martwi, skoszeni seriami z broni maszynowej Kubusia i Prosiaczka. Niedługo potem eksplodowała druga mina, po przeciwnej stronie obozu. Ten ładunek znajdował się bliżej prostych, drewnianych chat niż pierwszy, skutkiem czego spowodował większe straty – ognisty podmuch zmiótł jakąś lichą chatynkę. Musiał się w niej znajdować pewien zapas amunicji, gdyż tuż po chwili następna eksplozja targnęła nocą.

Kiedy na tyłach obozu rozległ się trzeci wybuch, Kubuś z Prosiaczkiem dopadli już do obozu i rozpoczęli masakrę. Przykucnęli pod ścianami rozpadających się chatek, rażąc ogniem nadbiegających wrogów. Ci potrzebowali dłuższej chwili żeby w ogóle zorientować się w kierunku, z którego nadciągał przeciwnik – wielka w tym zasługa Królika.

Ten zaś, wespół z Sową, już pędził w dół zbocza, skręcając lekko w bok, żeby zaatakować od trochę innej strony niż Kubuś z Prosiaczkiem. Dobrego zamieszania nigdy dość. Niebawem też wpadli między prowizoryczne zabudowania, kosząc Wietnamczyków seriami ze swoich M–16. A te nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości, kto tutaj jest górą.

Kłapouchy obserwował to wszystko przez lunetkę swojej snajperki. Pilnie wypatrywał, czy jego towarzyszom nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo nadciągające ze strony, w którą akurat nie mogli spojrzeć. Kilka razy paru nieszczęśliwców zaplątało mu się pod celownik, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku Kłapouchy nie miał zbyt wiele do roboty. To znaczy, miałby znacznie obfitszy plon, gdyby polował na własną rękę, ale jego rozkaz był jasny – osłaniać kumpli. Tak więc osłaniał.

W obozie trwała krwawa rzeź. Wietnamczycy padali jak deszcz w porze monsunowej, krew spływała po udeptanej ziemi. Słychać było tylko krzyki mordowanych i huki wystrzałów.

– Żryjcie ołów, jebane żółtki!!! – wrzeszczał Prosiaczek, kosząc swoim Vulcanem na lewo i prawo. – Za Stumilowy Las, kutasy!!!

Kubuś kucając opierał się o ścianę chatki, strzelając krótkimi celnymi seriami ze swojego M–60. Co chwila od jego kul padało w fontannie krwi jakieś żółte ciało.

Niedługo potem oddział złożony z Królika i Sowy zrównał się ze swoimi kolegami, nadchodząc od boku. Bez słowa zwarli się w grupę, każdy pilnując swojej strony teatru działań, i w ten sposób posuwali się przez obóz, metodycznie oczyszczając go z pozostałych przy życiu Wietnamczyków.

Cała akcja trwała trochę ponad pięć minut. Po tym czasie w obozie zapadła martwa cisza, której nie przerywały nawet skrzeki padlinożerców. Żywiące się trupami czarne ptaki uciekły wystraszone kanonadą, ale jeszcze zdążą na ucztę. Zawsze zdążają.

– Oddział, zbiórka! – zawołał sierżant Kubuś. – Meldować!

– Królik w porządku!

– Prosiaczek w porządku!

– Sowa w porządku!

– Świetnie. Sowo, idź po Kłapouchego.

– Tak jest! – rzucił krótko Sowa i oddalił się w stronę miejsca, w którym zaczaił się snajper.

– Królik, Prosiak – rozdzielamy się, szukamy Tygrysa. Kto znajdzie go pierwszy, niech krzyczy. Prosiak, sprawdź tamtą część obozu – Kubuś machnął ręką w stronę, w której miała miejsce pierwsza eksplozja – Królik sprawdzi przeciwległą, ja biorę środek. Rozejść się!

– Tak jest! – zawołali Królik i Prosiaczek równocześnie. W następnej chwili już ich nie było.

Szybkie oględziny obozu nie wykazały niczego niezwykłego – czyli dokładnie tak, jak powinno być. Za to w jednej z chat bliżej środka Kubuś dość szybko znalazł Tygrysa, przywiązanego do jakiejś metalowej konstrukcji, całego w sińcach i krwi. Wnet zawołał Królika i Prosiaczka. Razem z nimi przyszli też Sowa i Kłapouchy, którzy akurat odnaleźli się z Królikiem, gdy wracali ze stanowiska snajperskiego.

– Tygrys! – zawołał Królik, dopadając do ledwo przytomnego przyjaciela. – Ja pierdolę, Tygrys, co oni ci zrobili?!

– ....ólik...? – szepnął cicho Tygrys, po czym zaniósł się kaszlem. Splunął krwią.

– Spokojnie, przede wszystkim go uwolnijmy – rozkazał Kubuś. – Pogadamy potem.

Królik z Kubusiem ostrożnie odwiązali Tygrysa, delikatnie odginając stalowy drut, który wrzynał mu się w ciało, po czym ułożyli go na rozpadającej się pryczy w rogu pokoju. Królik zrolował swój mundur i podłożył przyjacielowi pod głowę. Ten westchnął ciężko, ale z wyraźną ulgą, że jest wśród towarzyszy.

– Mów, Tygrysie, co się z tobą działo? – zapytał z troską w głosie, kucając obok nędznej pryczy.

– Złapali mnie... po tym jak zjechałem ze zbocza – wyszeptał Tygrys, jakby był zbyt wycieńczony żeby mówić głośno. – Wzięli tutaj, przywiązali... – skrzywił się. – Nie było to przyjemne...

– Wypytywali cię? – spytał rzeczowo sierżant Kubuś.

– Tak... – Tygrys słabo kiwnął głową.

– O co pytali?

– Nie wiem, pytali po wietnamsku...

– A to chuje! – zmełł przekleństwo Prosiaczek.

– Ale była jeszcze... – Tygrysem targnął kaszel – ...była jeszcze jakaś kobieta... Ją też wypytywali...

– Co się z nią stało?

– Zabrali ją... zanim się zjawiliście... nie wiem co z nią zrobili...

Kubuś zamyślił się nad wypadkami ostatnich minut.

– Dobra, przede wszystkim niech Sowa powiadomi generała o sytuacji. Tygrys musi odpocząć, zaczekamy tutaj parę chwil żeby nabrał nieco sił. Królik i Prosiak – warta przed chatą, Kłapouchy na dach, wypatrywać czy nic się nie dzieje. Wykonać.

Odpowiedzią było zbiorowe „tak jest!", po czym wszyscy rozeszli się na Jak zwykle zresztą w takich przypadkach.


	5. Chapter 5

- 5 -

Była godzina szósta rano, kiedy oddział ze Stumilowego Lasu zostawił za sobą pozostałość po wietnamskim obozie. Generał Krzyś, po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją, nakazał oddziałowi przedostać się na południe, na pola ryżowe w okolicy Phú Cuong. Stamtąd podejmie ich helikopter, który zabierze ich do bazy na wyspie Cù Lao Thu, a stamtąd już wrócą prosto do domu.

Ze względu na stan Tygrysa oddziałek posuwał się bez pośpiechu, ale z należytą ostrożnością. W tym dziwnym kraju nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Trzeba stale mieć oczy dookoła głowy, jeżeli nie chce się jej stracić.

– Jak tam, Tygrysie, dochodzisz do siebie? – spytał troskliwie Królik, który razem z Sową pomagali iść rannemu kamratowi.

– Jasne, jestem już prawie starym dobrym sobą – uśmiechnął się Tygrys zawadiacko, choć niewyraźnie. Wciąż jeszcze był w kiepskim stanie. Niemniej wyglądał już nieco lepiej, na co pewien wpływ miała sławetna piersiówka wysokoprocentowego miodu. Jakiś cudem komandosi wciąż jeszcze jej nie osuszyli.

– Pieprzone żółtki same sobie zasłużyły na siekaninę, jaką im sprawiliśmy – warknął Prosiaczek, po czym splunął siarczyście.

– Heh, pięknie ich załatwiliście – pochwalił kolegów Tygrys. – Szkoda że nie widzieliście jaką mieli minę, kiedy się wszystko zaczęło!

– Żałujemy, że ty widziałeś – wtrącił Kłapouchy, który ani na moment nie pozwalał sobie na rozluźnienie dyscypliny i bacznie lustrował teren, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem punktów, w których mogliby się zaczaić wrodzy snajperzy. Ot, zboczenie zawodowe.

– Właśnie – kiwnął głową Kubuś. – No ale cię koniec końców wyciągnęliśmy, a wszystko dobre i tak dalej. A teraz skupmy się na dotarciu na tamte pola ryżowe. Mamy kawałek do przejścia, a Tygrys za szybko kulasami przebierać nie może, tak więc nie ma co dodatkowo mitrężyć czasu.

Dalsza droga przebiegała w miarę spokojnie, chociaż raczej powoli i dość monotonnie. Jedynym urozmaiceniem, na jakie się natknęli, był wrak jakiegoś śmigłowca oraz powieszone za nogi i obdarte ze skóry zwłoki jego pasażerów. Scena jak z jakiegoś filmu.

Maszerowali dość długo, ale w końcu dotarli na rozległe pola ryżowe na północ od Phú Cuong. W tym czasie Tygrysowi się wydatnie poprawiło, choć jeszcze widać było że ciepłe łóżko i solidne posiłki bynajmniej by mu nie zaszkodziły. Docierając na granicę pola, wywołali przez radio bazę na Cù Lao Thu i zamówili transport, podając swoje współrzędne. Teraz pozostawało już tylko czekać.

Czas potrzebny na dotarcie helikoptera umiliła weteranom gawęda, piersiówka oraz zapas szlugów, niekoniecznie w tej właśnie kolejności. W końcu wreszcie dał się słyszeć łopot łopat wirnika, a parę chwil potem w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się ciężki wojskowy Hind.

– Dobra, żołnierze, szykujcie się. Spadamy z tej dziury – zaordynował sierżant Kubuś. Parę chwil później oddział opuścił zasłonę drzew i wysunął się na pole ryżowe, aby pokazać się pilotowi Hinda. Ten niebawem ich dostrzegł i obrał właściwy kurs, aby podjąć ekipę.

Nie upłynęło pięć sekund, kiedy helikopter eksplodował, a płonące szczątki runęły z nieba na podmokły grunt.

Żołnierze przez chwilę po prostu stali tam i gapili się, nie rozumiejąc. Z odrętwienia wyrwał ich dźwięk przeładowywanego karabinu i dobrze im znany, zawsze chłodny, spokojny i opanowany głos Kłapouchego:

– Rączki do góry, chłopaki, grzecznie i powoli.

Towarzysze popatrzyli na Kłapouchego z niedowierzaniem.

– Kłapouch, co ci? – wybąkał Tygrys.

– Ty tego nie zrozumiesz. A teraz łapy do góry i żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.

Nikt nie zdążył mu na to odpowiedzieć, gdyż w tej właśnie chwili z lasu wyszedł liczny oddział Wietnamczyków, natychmiast biorąc ich na cel. Byli w pułapce i nie mogli nic na to poradzić.

– Kłapouchy, ty skurwysynu! – wrzasnął pan Sowa, po czym zapominając o swoim groźnym położeniu rzucił się na snajpera z nienawiścią w oczach. Kłapouchy tylko chwycił mocniej broń i pociągnął za spust. Rozległ się huk wystrzału i Sowa z głuchym plaśnięciem upadł na ziemię, obficie brocząc z dużej rany w piersi. Krew spływała po mundurze, by zmieszać się z wodą pokrywającą całe pole.

– Sowo! – krzyknął Kubuś, chcąc dopaść do konającego przyjaciela, ale wciąż jeszcze dymiąca lufa karabinu Kłapouchego uniemożliwiła mu ten zamiar. Kubuś stał więc tam tylko, patrząc jak Sowa wykrwawia się na śmierć. Niedługo też było po wszystkim.

Sierżant zdołał tylko posłać snajperowi nienawistne spojrzenie, kiedy dopadli do nich Wietnamczycy, rozbroili i mocno związali, by następnie pogonić ich przez podmokłe pola w niewiadomym kierunku. Kłapouchy szedł razem z żołnierzami Vietcongu, ale jakby się trochę na uboczu.

Wietnamczycy razem ze swoimi jeńcami wyruszyli na południowy wschód, w kierunku Biên Hòa. Tymczasem na niebie gromadziły się czarne chmury, doskonale akompaniując nastrojom komandosów ze Stumilowego Lasu.


	6. Chapter 6

- 6 -

Wietnamski obóz pod Biên Hòa cuchnął. Komandosi nie wiedzieli jakim cudem Wietnamczycy byli w stanie to wytrzymać. Nawet zdrajca Kłapouchy wyglądał, jakby się zaraz miał porzygać. W sumie to zasłużył sobie.

W obozie Kubuś z towarzyszami zostali zamknięci w cuchnącej chacie z klepiskiem zamiast podłogi, pilnowanej przez dwójkę żołdaków stojących przed drzwiami. Całe to miejsce bynajmniej nie nastrajało pozytywnie.

– No, to tak ogólnie rzecz biorąc, chuj – filozoficznie podsumował zajście Prosiaczek. – Jesteśmy udupieni.

– Nie dajmy się ponieść czarnym myślom – odparł na to Kubuś. – Z każdej sytuacji jest jakieś wyjście.

– A jakie jest z tej?

– Na pewno jakieś. Czekamy i obserwujemy, a okazja się trafi.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, przerywana tylko pokrzykiwaniami Wietnamczyków zza cienkich, przegniłych ścian chatynki. A potem trafiła się okazja.

Rozpoczęło się od kolejnego wietnamskiego okrzyku – tym razem głośniejszego niż inne i jakby zatrwożonego. Zaraz potem nastąpiło głuche „TRZASK!", potem „ŁUP!" a potem cała seria najrozmaitszych „BUM!", „BĘC!", „PRASK", „BRZDĘK!", „ŁUBUDU!" i temu podobnych.

Przy którymś „TRZASK!" wyleciały drzwi do chatynki, w której więziono towarzyszy broni, a konkretniej wlecieli przez nie obaj strażnicy, wywalając drzwi swoimi osobami. Kubuś z przyjaciółmi zdziwieni wyjrzeli na zewnątrz, by zorientować się w zaistniałej sytuacji.

Ta była cokolwiek osobliwa. Przez środek obozu bezceremonialnie szło dwóch dziwnych mężczyzn, metodycznie łojąc wszystkich Wietnamczyków na swojej drodze. A zaznaczyć trzeba, że ich droga wiodła od jednego Wietnamczyka do drugiego. Mężczyźni wyglądali osobliwie – jeden niski, w hełmie ze skrzydłami, drugi gruby w pasiastych spodniach. Zmasakrowali żołnierzy Vietcongu po czym poszli dalej, jakby nigdy nic.

– Okej... – Królik podrapał się po głowie między słuchami, niczego nie rozumiejąc. – Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale nieważne. Spadajmy stąd.

Reszta oddziału tylko pokiwała głowami, wciąż jeszcze nie mogąc pozbyć się min wyrażających bezbrzeżne zdumienie. Dość głupich min, nawiasem mówiąc. Ale ponieważ nie zapowiadało się, żeby rozwikłali tę zagadkę, zrobili najlepszą rzecz jaką zrobić mogli – czyli czym prędzej sobie poszli.

Już wychodzili z obozu, kiedy dostrzegli jakąś kobietę. Tygrys momentalnie ją rozpoznał.

– To ona! Ta kobieta, którą trzymali w obozie, który rozwaliliście! – zawołał.

Kobieta, usłyszawszy Tygrysa, obróciła się w stronę oddziału. Zlustrowała ich spojrzeniem po czym podeszła, najwyraźniej rozpoznawszy Tygrysa.

– Witajcie, żołnierze. Jestem María Esperánza Orle Pióro, eskimoski szpieg. Zostałam pojmana przez Wietnamczyków podczas akcji inwigilacyjnej. W uwięzieniu spotkałam waszego towarzysza – wskazała drobną, zmysłową dłonią na Tygrysa.

– Eee, tego... Bardzo nam miło – wydukał Królik, uchyliwszy kurtuazyjnie hełmu. – To jest sierżant Kubuś, nasz dowódca. Nasz przyjaciel, którego miałaś okazję poznać, to Tygrys. Ten mały czarny to Prosiaczek, a ja jestem Królik.

– Miło mi – odparła grzecznie María. – Ale lepiej stąd spierdalajmy, zanim oni wszyscy dojdą do zmysłów.

Zespołowi nie było potrzeby dwa razy powtarzać. Momentalnie wzięli zadki w troki i tyle ich było.


	7. Chapter 7

- 7 -

Urocze motylki wesoło fruwały nad zieloną polanką, przez którą przyjemnie szemrając płynął bystry potok, niosący wodę pięknej, lazurowej barwy. Zewsząd dobiegało ćwierkotanie ptaków, szum wiatru między drzewami i inne uspokajające odgłosy natury. Ciepłe słoneczko miło świeciło, po błękitnym niebie płynęło kilka śnieżnobiałych puchatych obłoczków. Ogólne wrażenie psuł tylko stos wietnamskich trupów, leżący na samym środku polanki.

– No! – rzucił nieskomplikowanie Prosiaczek, zdmuchując dym z sześciu luf swojego wiernego Vulcana.

– Hmm... Trochę mi się to nie podoba – odparł mu na to sierżant Kubuś, zmieniając magazynek w swoim M–60. – Coś za dużo tych pułapek jak na mój gust.

– Co chcesz, jesteśmy w Wietnamie, no nie? – Królik wzruszył ramionami. – Tutaj praktycznie za każdym krzakiem siedzą jakieś żółtki.

– A może to robota tego skurwiela, Kłapouchego? – wyraził przypuszczenie Tygrys.

– Możliwe – przytaknął Kubuś. – Ale na chwilę obecną nie zmienia to wiele naszej sytuacji.

– A jaka jest nasza sytuacja, tak właściwie? – María Esperánza Orle Pióro podrapała się za uchem.

– Jest taka, że jesteśmy zasadniczo udupieni. A żeby się oddupić, musimy przespacerować się na południowy wschód do Vũng Tàu i mieć nadzieję, że tam złapiemy jakiś transport na Cù Lao Thu.

– No to chodźmy – Orle Pióro widać nie lubiła tracić czasu.

Oddział wyruszył w drogę, zostawiając za sobą pozostałości po wietnamskich kolegach po fachu. Szli tak jakiś czas, raczej dłuższy niż krótszy, umilając sobie czas rozmową na różne lekkie tematy, jak na przykład wzrost ceny ropy na światowym rynku, zasadność teorii jaskini Platona lub też wpływ ogólnej teorii względności Einsteina na rozwój nowych technologii kosmicznych i wynikających z tego nowych programów NASA. A kiedy już ustalili, że pierwsze osiedla na Marsie powstaną jeszcze za życia ich wnuków, ich myśli wróciły na nieco bliższe im tory.

– Powiedz, María, jak zostałaś szpiegiem? – spytał Tygrys.

– Och, to proste – María wzruszyła ramionami. – Mój ojciec był hydraulikiem w Laosie, moja matka miała krzywe nogi, więc logicznym było że zostanę szpiegiem.

– No tak – cały oddział pokiwał głowami, ze zrozumieniem dla rodzinnej tradycji.

– A jak trafiłaś z Eskimoslandu do Wietnamu? – pytał dalej Tygrys.

– Ależ nie, nigdy nie byłam w Eskimoslandzie. Urodziłam się w Tadżykistanie, wychowałam w Irlandii a potem zamieszkałam i zaczęłam pracować w Timbuktu. Logiczne więc, że jestem w Wietnamie – María ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. Oddział ponownie pokiwał głowami, uznając potęgę logiki. Nie mieli już więcej pytań.

– A ja urodziłem się i wychowałem w Brooklynie – rzucił niedbale Prosiak. – Hardkor był niezły.

– Czarnuchy zapinały cię w zadek? – zaciekawiła się Orle Pióro.

– Nie nie, to ja tutaj jestem czarny, ja zapinam – sprostował pospiesznie Prosiaczek. – Tak ogólnie był hardkor. Najbardziej, jak graliśmy z białymi w kulki. Zawsze jakiegoś trupa wynieśli.

– No to fajne miałeś dzieciństwo, Prosiak.

– Oj tak, bardzo miło je wspominam. Zabawnie było, jak się nieraz z chłopakami uchlaliśmy. Raz urżnęliśmy się na plaży, nocą. Do dzisiaj nie znaleźliśmy dwóch kumpli, którzy wtedy z nami pili.

– A jak trafiłeś do wojska?

– Miałem prosty wybór. Albo mnie przecwelą w pierdlu, albo mnie przecwelą w woju. Z dwojga złego, w woju więcej swobody i lepszy sprzęt.

– A czemu miałeś iść do pierdla? – spytała María zaskoczona.

– Och, to jak odrą czy świnką. Każdy czarnuch z Brooklynu musi trafić do pierdla albo do woja.

– No tak – teraz na Maríę przyszła pora, by pochylić czoła przed logiczną argumentacją.

– Dość pogaduszek – przerwał im sierżant Kubuś. – Zbliżamy się do kolejnego pola ryżowego; zachowajmy ostrożność.

Odpowiedziało mu nieme kiwnięcie czterech głów. Oddział, trzymając nerwy napięte i mając oczy dookoła głowy, dotarł na granicę lasu, za którą rozciągała się wielka przestrzeń pola ryżowego.


	8. Chapter 8

- 8 -

Jak powszechnie wiadomo, pola ryżowe zalane są wodą, tak że zbierający plony chłopi brodzą w niej po łydki. Jednakże to pole było inne. To było wręcz jezioro, w którym ktoś miał fantazję posadzić ryż. Chociaż jeżeli spojrzeć na olbrzymie rozmiary rosnących tutaj roślin, mogło się to wydać niegłupie – takie bydlackie roślinki musiały żłopać bardzo dużo wody. No i pewnie tutejsze grunty były jakieś dopalone.

Oddziałek zatrzymał się na brzegu jeziorka, omywanego przez spokojne fale. Akwen był całkiem spory – przeciwległy brzeg majaczył niewyraźnie gdzieś na horyzoncie.

– Ja cie nie mogę! – Tygrys wyraził swoje uznanie dla widoku. – Ładny kawałek kałuży, no nie ma wacka na prowincji!

– Ja się tam zastanawiam, jak oni ten ryż zbierają – odparował Królik.

– Spójrzcie tam – mruknęła María Esperánza, wskazując głową małą zatoczkę. W tejże zatoczce kiwała się na wodzie solidna łódka, przywiązana grubym powrozem do jakiegoś palika wbitego w brzeg.

– No, to by nam rozwiązywało kwestię dotarcia na drugi brzeg – skwitował znalezisko Prosiaczek. To co, okrętujemy się?

Kubuś zastanowił się chwilkę.

– Wygląda na to, że nie mamy lepszej możliwości. Bieganie dookoła potrwa cokolwiek długo.

– No to wszyscy na pokład! – zawołał Prosiak i nie czekając wskoczył do łodzi.

– Słusznie gada – kiwnął głową Tygrys, by następnie podążyć w ślady kompana. A za nim do łodzi władowała się reszta kompanii.

Prosiaczek i Tygrys zajęli miejsca przy burtach. Pióra wioseł zanurzyły się w spokojnej tafli wody, czekając tylko na stanowcze, acz delikatne pociągnięcie, które wprawi pojazd w ruch poprzez jezioro. W tym czasie María z Królikiem zajęli miejsca na dziobie, zaś Kubuś ulokował się przy sterze. Królik nożem odciął mocującą łódź linę i niebawem łódź HAWS „Kangurzyca", ochrzczona tak gdzieś między piątą a dziesiątą minutą rejsu, zmąciła spokojne wody ryżowego pola.

Rejs przebiegał spokojnie, łódź prowadziła się jak należy a woda była spokojna. Królik postanowił wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję i nazbierać największego ryżu, jaki świat widział. Pole było bardzo zasobne, więc szło mu sprawnie i wkrótce każdy wolny skrawek przestrzeni w swoim plecaku, kieszeniach munduru a nawet pustych magazynkach miał załadowany po brzegi. Po powrocie do domu szykowała się suta wyżerka w stylu dalekoazjatyckim.

– Nie powiem, idzie nam nieźle – stwierdził z zadowoleniem Prosiak, mężnie wiosłując i wdychając pełną piersią wilgotne powietrze. Uroku tej przejażdżce dodawał lekki wietrzyk, który wiał od sterburty.

– Może nawet trochę zbyt nieźle – nie krył sceptycyzmu sierżant Kubuś. Jako dowódca zawsze musiał spodziewać się najgorszego, żeby w krytycznym momencie być przygotowanym.

– Nie dramatyzuj, Kubuś – odparł na to Tygrys, który już całkiem wrócił do pełni sił i zdrowia. – Co nam niby może przeszkodzić na takim sporym jeziorku?

W tym właśnie momencie, jakby tylko na to czekając, woda dookoła łódki eksplodowała. Spokojna dotąd tafla zawrzała, a z zimnych czeluści wysunęła się niezliczona ilość bluźnierczych, oślizgłych macek, które schwyciły łódkę, uniemożliwiając jej dalszą wędrówkę po zdradzieckich wodach jeziora.

– No to przejebane – stwierdził filozoficznie Prosiaczek.

W ślad za mackami z jeziora wynurzył się wielki, plugawy łeb, niepodobny do niczego z tego świata – było to coś między ludzką głową, czerepem bestii i oślizgłym łbem ryby. Cokolwiek to było, było ohydne i bluźniercze.

Szkliste, rybie ślepia zlustrowały załogantów „Kangurzycy", po czym rozległ się dobiegający nie wiadomo skąd plugawy głos topielca.

– A co to kurwa ma być? Płyniecie sobie przez moje jezioro i ani „dzień dobry" ani nic?

Oddział ze Stumilowego Lasu popatrzył po sobie z wyjątkowo głupimi minami.

– Eeee... – zaczął dyplomatycznie Kubuś, jako dowódca, najstarszy stopniem itepe.

– „Eee" ci rzopsko, misiek! – odparł stwór. – Płacić myto, albo kurde zeżrę!

– A, hm, tego... Czego sobie Wielmożny Pan życzy, tak w sumie...? – kontynuował sierżant możliwie dziarsko i beztrosko.

Stwór podrapał się macką po łysym łbie.

– Macie tam coś mocniejszego może? Od tego całego ryżu to mi się już rzygać chce.

Dzielni wojacy odetchnęli z widoczną ulgą. A następnie spojrzeli znacząco na swojego dowódcę

– Dobra, dobra, aluzju poniał – burknął sierżant, po czym wydobył sławetną piersiówkę i podał ją stworowi. Ten chwycił ją w mackę, odszpuntował i wylał sobie zawartość do swej bluźnierczej paszczęki. Następnie czknął lekko, uśmiechnął się głupio i zwrócił puste naczynie.

– Dzięki, chłopaki, tego mi było trzeba. No, to _Iä_, wracam się fthagać – zabełkotał z letka stwór, po czym z cichym "plum" zniknął pod powierzchnią wody, która wnet się na powrót uspokoiła.

Oddziałek przez parę dłuższych chwil gapił się głupio to na wodę, to na siebie. W końcu jako pierwszy język w gębie odzyskał Prosiaczek.

– Powie mi ktoś, co to kurwa w sumie było niby?

– Cokolwiek to jest – odparł Tygrys – lubi nasz miód.

– Nawet bardzo lubi – mruknął Kubuś. – Wychlał wszystko co tam jeszcze było, nie zostawił nam ani kropelki.

– Znam Anię Kropelkę – wtrąciła nieśmiało Orle Pióro, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. A nawet jeśli zwrócił, to i tak ją zignorował.

– Dobra, nie ma co tutaj czasu mitrężyć. Tygrys, Prosiak – wiosłować dalej. Królik – jak tylko wylądujemy, zrobisz z tego ryżu sake, bo tak o suchym pysku to się nie da. Wykonać!

– Tak jest! – zakrzyknął gromko oddział, po czym łódka ruszyła w dalszą drogę ku przeciwległemu brzegowi pola ryżowego.


	9. Chapter 9

- 9 -

Zapadał już wieczór, kiedy załoga „Kangurzycy" dostrzegła średniej wielkości wysepkę położoną gdzieś pośrodku wód pola ryżowego. Ponieważ nikomu nie uśmiechało się przeprawianie się przez nieznane wody po ciemku, jednogłośnie postanowiono wylądować i spędzić noc na wysepce.

Załoganci szybko i sprawnie wyładowali się na ląd i wciągnęli łódkę na porośnięty rzadką trawą brzeg. Następnie zrobili szybki rekonesans i znaleźli dość wygodne miejsce na rozbicie obozu – osłonięte rozłożystymi drzewami, wyściełany gęstszą niż na brzegu, wysoką trawą, z zapasem chrustu walającym się tu i ówdzie. Szybko też oddziałek nazbierał drewna na opał i rozłożył wojskowe koce dookoła miejsca na ognisko, wygrzebanego bagnetem. Następnie Królik, posiadający rozliczne utajone talenta, ułożył część chrustu w tzw. „wigwam", podsypał prochem z jednego ze swoich nabojów po czym skrzesał iskrę, uderzając o siebie dwoma bagnetami. Niebawem też ognisko wesoło trzaskało, ogrzewając siedzących dookoła wojaków.

– Świetna robota, Króliku – pochwalił kompana sierżant. – Teraz jeszcze sake nam zrób, to będziemy zupełnie szczęśliwi.

– Się robi, sierżancie – odparł na to saper z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Jednym z owych ukrytych talentów Królika było sporządzanie wysokoprocentowego alkoholu z praktycznie wszystkiego i to w zupełnie niewiadomy sposób. Do wojskowej legendy przeszedł siedemdziesięcioprocentowy bimber z dwóch łusek po pociskach kaliber .44 magnum, połowy rzemyka od zegarka i szczypty kocimiętki dla poprawy smaku. Tamtego dnia w jednostce panowała wyjątkowo luźna atmosfera, a niektórzy z wówczas pijących do dziś mieli problemy z wątrobą.

Tak więc i tym razem Królik, tak jak zwykle w takich wypadkach, udał się na stronę, by przygotować napitek bez świadków, w sobie tylko znany sposób. Komandosi wiedzieli tylko tyle, że Królik wziął ze sobą pustą piersiówkę Kubusia, hełm wypełniony niełuskanym ryżem, bagnet i jeden z ostatnich ładunków wybuchowych, jakie pozostały mu w zapasie. A po jakichś dziesięciu minutach wrócił wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha, z piersiówką pełną mocnego alkoholu.

– No, to teraz możemy obozować! – uradował się Tygrys. – Daj łykolca, długouchy!

Zaraz też piersiówka poszła w obieg i nawet María Esperánza golnęła nieco. Natychmiast też pożałowała tej decyzji, ale było już jakby za późno.

– Rany, Królik, co w tym kurde jest! – zawołała, gdy już jako–tako odzyskała głos.

– Tajemnica – odparował Królik, ponownie wyszczerzając się w szerokim uśmiechu.

– Nie rozumiem, jak wy możecie to pić.

– Ot, komandoskie życie. Nie takie rzeczy się jadło i nie takie się piło.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć – mruknęła na to zrezygnowana Orle Pióro.

Prosiaczek wstał z koca, wznosząc piersiówkę do góry nieco teatralnym gestem.

– Za Sowę! Niech odnajdzie szczęście w Krainie Wiecznego Napierdalania Wietnamców! – to powiedziawszy, łyknął solidną dawkę królikowej sake.

– Za Sowę! – podchwyciła reszta oddziału, kolejno pociągając z piersiówki. Zaraz też opanował ich melancholijny nastrój, który uwydatnił się we wspominkach o ich zmarłym towarzyszu broni.

– Pamiętam jedną akcję w Kambodży – zaczął Tygrys. – Szło beznadziejnie, wszystko się sypało, nie było gorzały... Sytuacja beznadziejna, pozostawało tylko wezwać wsparcie. Ale niestety, radiostacja Sowy była w kawałkach, rozwalona jakimiś odłamkami, a sam Sowa ranny w nogę. I wiecie co ten wariat zrobił?

– Co zrobił? – spytał Prosiaczek, który podczas tamtej akcji miał zadanie w innym punkcie teatru działań, podobnie jak i reszta oddziału, działano bowiem w parach.

– Nic nie zrobił! I za to go podziwiam. Wszyscy inni pewnie próbowaliby jakiegoś heroicznego idiotyzmu i wpakowali się pod wrogi ogień. A on przyczaił się w okopie i zaczekał, aż wrogowi skończy się amunicja. Wtedy ich wszystkich załatwiliśmy.

– Jakież to głęboko filozoficzne... – pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową Kubuś, sącząc powolny łyczek sake.

– Oj tak... – zawtórował mu Prosiaczek.

Królik odebrał piersiówkę od Kubusia, pociągnął łyk. A potem wylał nieco alkoholu w ogień.

– Dla ciebie, stary!

Ogień, pod wpływem wysokoprocentowej sake, buchnął acetylenowobłękitnym żarem, oświetlając twarze skupionych wokół ognia dziwaczną poświatą. Jednakże błękitny płomień, zamiast zniknąć po paru chwilach na rzecz swojego zwyczajowego, czerwonopomarańczowego kuzyna, wzbił się wyżej, zaczął falować i drgać, by w końcu ułożyć się w kształt postaci. Dobrze im znanej postaci.

– Ja pierdolę! – zakrzyknął Prosiaczek, podrywając się z miejsca. – Sowa, jak żywy!

– Cześć, chłopaki – rzuciła zjawa Sowy. – Dzięki za łyczek czegoś mocniejszego. Tutaj, po Drugiej Stronie, to nie byle rarytas.

– Sowa, to ty? – zapytał głupio Tygrys, przecierając oczy.

– Jak to możliwe? – zawtórował mu Królik.

– Zdziwilibyście się, czego się człowiek uczy po śmierci. Ale moim zdaniem nie ma się co spieszyć do tej wiedzy.

– Jak ci tam jest, po tej Drugiej Stronie? – spytał Kubuś.

– A jakoś leci, tylko strasznie tu duszno. No i bimbru nie mamy.

– Sowo, czy wiesz dlaczego Kłapouchy cię zastrzelił? – Orle Pióro zdroworozsądkowo przeszła do najistotniejszego zagadnienia.

– Cóż, ciężko to wyjaśnić wam, śmiertelnym, kiedy już się jest po Drugiej Stronie. Najbliższa wyjaśnieniu rzecz to byłaby „Marsylianka" rapowana wspak.

– Przyznaj się, że zwyczajnie nie wiesz.

– Ech, no dobra, przejrzałaś mnie. Pojęcia nie mam o co mu poszło. Ale tak było bardziej kryptycznie.

– Że jak niby? – zdziwiła się María.

– Och, to takie popularne zaświatowe słówko. Nie przejmujcie się zbytnio.

Tygrys pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.

– Śmierć wyraźnie mu się na rozum rzuciła.

– Hej, postawiłbyś się na moim miejscu! Śmierć to wbrew pozorom nie byle co.

– Dziękuję, nie spieszy mi się.

Błękitny ogień zafalował, kiedy zjawa Sowy wzruszyła ramionami.

– Twoja sprawa, Tygrysie. No ale dobra, jak tam sobie uważasz w sumie.

Sierżant Kubuś podszedł bliżej ognia i spojrzał zjawie w oczy.

– Jesteś w stanie udzielić nam jakichś przydatnych wskazówek odnośnie naszej obecnej sytuacji? – spytał.

– Hmm... – mruknął Sowa. – Na waszym miejscu uważałbym na to pole ryżowe, ma bardzo dziwną aurę.

– To już sami zauważyliśmy – rzucił półgębkiem Prosiaczek.

– A poza tym? – Kubuś dalej drążył temat.

– A poza tym, to chuj wie.

– Bardzo żeś nam pomógł – Królik skwitował kwaśno tę wymianę zdań.

– No sory, bycie martwym to nie taka prosta sprawa. No ale dobra, my tu gadu–gadu, a mnie się mana kończy. Muszę spadać. Tymczasem, chłopaki! – rzucił Sowa na pożegnanie, po czym zniknął w błękitnym rozbłysku. W następnej chwili ognień wrócił do swojej zwyczajowej, pomarańczowoczerwonej normy.

– No, to tyle by było jeżeli chodzi o zdarzenia nadprzyrodzone na dzień dzisiejszy – skwitowała całość Orle Pióro. – Możemy już iść spać?

Oddziałek chętnie przytaknął temu pomysłowi. Wszak trudy całego dnia solidnie ich wymęczyły. Komandosi szybko zajęli strategiczne pozycje dookoła ogniska, otuleni kocami i z czasem nad wysepkę wzbiło się zbiorowe chrapanie.

Jedynie sierżant Kubuś nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż rozmyślał o zjawie Sowy, która ukazała im się w ognisku. Myślał i myślał, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. Próbował zatem zająć myśli swoją ulubioną książką, brawurową powieścią przygodowo–filozoficzną „Tako rzecze i zara tu sra" Weillera Rotta, ale nie potrafił się skupić na lekturze. Schował zatem książkę do plecaka, przewrócił się na bok, twarzą do ognia i leżał tak, aż w końcu po dłuższym czasie ogarnął go w końcu sen.


	10. Chapter 10

- 10 -

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył Kubuś po przebudzeniu, było wygasłe ognisko. Drugą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, był piękny dzionek, jaki nastał wokół nich. Trzecią rzeczą, jaką zauważył, był sporych rozmiarów czarny monolit, stojący na skraju polanki. Mniej więcej metr na cztery na dziewięć.

– A co to, kurwa? – zdumiał się sierżant, na ten widok niezwykły. Wnet też wstał, rozciągnął zaspane mięśnie, po czym w mało subtelny sposób zbudził resztę kompanii.

– Wstawać, ludzie! Wstawać! Ojczyzna was wzywa!

– Pieprzę ojczyznę...! – burknął Królik wyrwany gwałtownie ze snu. Niemniej oparł się na łokciu, przetarł oczy i ziewnął rozdzierająco. A potem zauważył monolit.

– A co to, kurwa? – spytał retorycznie.

– Zadałem sobie to samo pytanie – odparł sierżant. – Za chuj pojęcia nie mam co to może być. Ale za to mam taką dziwną ochotę wziąć jakąś kość i rzucić nią wysoko w niebo. Dziwne.

– Moim zdaniem spałeś za blisko ogniska i się dymu nawdychałeś – Królik był już na nogach i właśnie odbywał szybką poranną gimnastykę.

Kubuś tylko wzruszył ramionami, po czym łyknął z piersiówki. W tym czasie reszta oddziału, ziewając jak niedotlenione koty, zwlokła się z barłogów i zasadniczo się ochędożyła i przygotowała do kolejnego chwalebnego dnia służby ojczyźnie.

– Dobra, oddział gotowy? – spytał gromko, kiedy wszyscy już w oczywisty sposób byli gotowi. – No to ruszamy w dalszą drogę. Marsz!

– Eeeeej, Kubuś, a co ze śniadankiem? – zdumiał się Tygrys. – Na głodnego mamy wiosłować?

– Zjemy na brzegu, w sumie już niedaleko. A ruch wam zaostrzy apetyt. No już, nie plumkać, tylko wykonać!

Grupka z pewną taką niechęcią, ale zastosowała się do polecenia zwierzchnika. Wkrótce też HAWS „Kangurzyca" raźno przecinała fale pola ryżowego.

W dwie godziny później załoganci dotknęli suchą stopą stałego lądu. Rzeczą której się nie spodziewali, natomiast, był fakt że „Kangurzyca", ledwo wysiadła z niej ostatnia osoba, niespodziewanie sama z siebie zawróciła i ruszyła w drogę powrotną.

– Te Wietnamce to jednak łebskie bywają – skwitował to Prosiaczek.

Wojacy zatrzymali się na popas parędziesiąt metrów dalej. Poszło im to szybko i sprawnie, jednakże zauważyli, że czegoś im tu jednak brakuje.

– Czegoś mi tu jednak brakuje – stwierdził Tygrys.

– Soli? – podsunął opcję Prosiaczek, przeżuwając jedną ze swoich racji żywnościowych, cokolwiek pozbawionych smaku.

– Nie, czegoś innego... Hmmm... sam nie wiem...

Cały oddziałek popadł w zadumę, zastanawiając się czego też im brakuje, czego im nie brakowało jeszcze wczoraj. W końcu po jakimś niepełnym kwadransie Królik zerwał się na równe skoki i wykrzyknął, uradowany:

– Maríi brakuje!

– A ty wiesz, że faktycznie? – poparł go Prosiak. – Ciekawe gdzie się zapodziała.

– W sumie chuj tam z nią, i tak jej nie lubiłem za bardzo – przedstawił swój punkt widzenia sierżant. – Ja tam mówię: pierdolić ją z góry na dół i od tylca, idziemy dalej bez niej.

– Od tylca jest całkiem fajnie – zauważył rezolutnie Królik. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi, bo co też kogo obchodzą preferencje jednego nadgorliwego królika, który potrafi z nudów wywalić pół miasta w kosmos. Chyba tylko głupiego.

– Dobra, grupa, wymarsz! – zaordynował Kubuś. – Kierunek: południowy wschód! Pieśń!

Oddziałek ruszył dziarsko, raźnym krokiem, zaś z wojowniczych gardeł dobyła się ochoczo wesoła piosenka traktująca o dziewczynie, polnym kwieciu, stogu siana i worku kartofli:

– _Uns Vaterland nicht einsam ist, wie glaublich hab' ich Hure! Mit meinem Freund kann ich verreit, und schwarzen Bocken ficken! Ja, das ist eine Geheimnis, wie ihre Auge scheinen – weil man kann nur für Augenblick mit seinem Tochter fliegen!_

Tak sobie przyśpiewując oddział ze Stumilowego Lasu wyszedł w końcu z porastających obszar przy brzegu jeziora zarośli i trafił na nieco bardziej otwarty teren. Rzeczą, która jako pierwsza rzuciła im się w oczy, był typowo amerykański wojskowy jeep, stojący na czymś, co pijany ślepiec mógłby uznać za parodię drogi. Znaczy się, na obszarze zdeptanej trawy, tak z grubsza.

Drugą rzeczą, jaką zauważyli, był kierowca rzeczonego jeepa, typek cokolwiek dziwaczny. Ubrany był w wyświechtany mocno mundur, miał dzikie spojrzenie, którym toczył dookoła, trochę piany na ustach (ale tylko odrobinę, ot, dla lepszego efektu), ciężkie glany, w których musiało mu być cholernie gorąco, raczej dłuższe niż krótsze włosy i zmierzwioną brodę. I do tego wyglądał jakoś tak dziwnie znajomo.

– Wierni! – zakrzyknął kierowca, kiedy tylko dostrzegł rześko wyglądających wojaków, wynurzających się z chaszczy.

– Eee? – zripostował misternie Królik. – Ty nam teraz uwłaczasz?

– Morda, jak do mnie mówisz! Przyszliście do mnie, a więc jesteście wiernymi! Ładujcie się na pakę!

Komandosi popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, po czym wzruszyli ramionami i załadowali się na jeepa. Kierowca obrzucił ich namiętnym spojrzeniem po czym spytał:

– No, i jakie to uczucie, tak w sumie? Pewnie fajne, nie?

– Może i tak, ale kim ty kurwa jesteś? – Kubuś był tym zagadnieniem nieco zafrapowany.

– No nie pierdol mi tu, misiek, w piśmieś nieuczon?

– E?

Kierowca pokręcił głową z niesmakiem.

– To ja tu kurwa siedzę na tym wypizdowie, dupsko sobie gniotę o ten niedojebany fotel, a ten nie wie o co biega? Dyć wszystkie okoliczne ciemniaki jak jeden mąż powtarzają, że Jezus przyjedzie jeepem i zabierze ich do raju, a przynajmniej byle dalej stąd. No to jestem, a teraz i wy też jesteście. O to chodziło, nie?

Żołnierze popatrzyli po sobie jeszcze bardziej niepewnie niż poprzednio, po czym dyskretnie popukali się w skronie.

– Nieważne w sumie, ziomuś. Jedziesz może w stronę Vũng Tàu? – zagaił luźno saper.

– Taa, a bo co?

– Weź nas podrzuć, co? To by nas urządzało.

Jezus podrapał się zamaszyście po brodzie, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– A chuj, mogę was podrzucić. Już i tak mnie zaczynało wkurwiać to tkwienie na tym jebanym zadupiu.

– Kul – mruknął na to nieskomplikowanie Prosiak, kiedy Jezus zapuszczał motor. Silnik jeepa zakaszlał, trochę się pokrztusił, po czym zaskoczył i zaryczał by apokaliptyczna bestia na jedynce. A w następnej chwili wóz ruszył z kopyta (rozszczepionego) i pomknął przed siebie, obierając kurs na południowy wschód.


	11. Chapter 11

- 11 -

Jeep wesoło pomykał po wietnamskich bezdrożach, podskakując raźnie na nierzadkich wcale wybojach. Cała kompanija latała w górę i w dół, usiłując nie zlecieć z paki. Jezus był raczej średnim kierowcą.

– Jezu, gdzieś ty prawo jazdy robił, na Kamczatce?! – jęknął sierżant, któremu z racji rangi przysługiwało miejsce na fotelu pasażera.

– Zaprawdę powiadam ci, nie chcesz wiedzieć – odparł zagadnięty. – Ale nie narzekaj, misiek, na rydwan niebiański nie ma co liczyć w takiej dziczy – powiedział i zaśmiał się, nie wiadomo z czego.

– Hm, taaa... – mruknął na to Kubuś i popadł w zadumę.

– Panie kierowca, a daleko jeszcze do Vũng Tàu? – zagadnął Królik, korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji.

– A będzie jeszcze kawałek, ale spoko, podgazuję.

Usta pasażerów złożyły się do jednomyślnego protestu, lecz nagły zryw wepchnął im okrzyk przerażenia z powrotem do gardeł.

Jakoż po niecałej godzinie szaleńczej jazdy jeep gwałtownie zarył kołami w wietnamską ziemię, prawie wyrzucając pasażerów przez przednią szybę. Skołowane komando wywlokło się z pojazdu, klnąc niemiłosiernie na cały przeklęty ród kierowców.

– O ja pierdolę – wymruczał Prosiaczek. – Lepsza jazda niż na kolejce górskiej.

– Nie wiem, wychowałem się w lesie – odparł Kubuś. – Ale wierzę na słowo.

– Czy to już Vũng Tàu? – spytał rezolutnie Tygrys, wskazujący budynki rysujące się w niejakiej oddali.

– Tajest! – odparł dziarsko Jezus. – Tu was wysadzę, bo nie mam zamiaru się do tej nory zbliżać. Za dużo osób mnie tam nie lubi.

– Ewangelizacja przez zastraszenie? – spytał Kubuś.

– Cuda przy kartach.

– Aha.

Oddzialik przegrupował się, uspokoił żołądki, poprawił rynsztunek i zasadniczo był gotowy do dalszej drogi.

– Wszyscy gotowi do dalszej drogi? – rzucił sierżant.

– Tajest! – odparł mu zgodny chórek.

– Hm, zastanawia mnie, co z Maríą – wtrącił uwagę Królik.

– Mama zdrowa, dzięki – rzucił Jezus w odpowiedzi.

– Aha, to miło – odparł Królik skonfundowany.

– Dobra, to dzięki za podwiezienie – przejął pałeczkę sierżant. – Oddział marsz!

Oddziałek zakręcił się na piętach i ruszył krokiem marszowym naprzód. W tym samym momencie Jezus ruszył z kopyta, obrzucając dzielnych wojaków wietnamską darnią.

– Kurwa – skwitowało to komando, po czym niezrażone ruszyło dalej w kierunku Vũng Tàu.


	12. Chapter 12

- 12 -

Vũng Tàu było co najmniej dziwne.

Gdy komando dotarło wreszcie do miasta, nad Wietnamem zapadł już zmierzch i światło Księżyca zalało widnokrąg. Co ciekawe, nad miastem zapadła cokolwiek gęsta mgła. Chłopaki mogłyby się założyć, że w oddali słyszały wycie syren. Dziwne.

– Dobra, kompania! Oczy dookoła głowy, czujni, zwarci i gotowi! – zaordynował sierżant Kubuś. – Obczajmy tę mieścinkę.

– Nie zaszkodziły jakiś bar obczaić – wtrącił Królik. – Sake się powoli kończy.

Oddziałek ruszył powoli przed siebie, rozglądając się niepewnie i kurczowo trzymając się spoconymi dłońmi za giwery. Nawet chojrakowi Tygrysowi zaczęła się udzielać ponura atmosfera miasta.

– Kurde, Kubuś, nie podoba mi się to – wyraził swoją opinię Prosiaczek. – Coś mi tu śmierdzi.

– To nie ja – odparował Tygrys, obwąchując się pod pachami.

Wnet z niejakiej oddali rozległo się dziwne, przeciągłe zawodzenie. Ze zbyt bliskiej oddali, jak na gust komanda ze Stumilowego Lasu.

– O kurwa! – zawołał Królik. – Coś tu lezie!

– Gnnnaaaah... – odpowiedział mu jęk. Niepokojąco bliski jęk.

– Aaaaa! – krzyknął falsetem Tygrys, gdy coś zaszeleściło nieopodal. Wszyscy spojrzeli nań dziwnie.

Tygrys zamrugał, spoglądając po minach kolegów. Zaraz też się zreflektował.

– Aaaaa chuuuuuj waaaaam w duuuuupęęęęę! – zawołał gromko, ostentacyjnie przeładowując broń. – Wyłaźta z tej mgły, co byśmy was mogli napakować ołowiem!

– Wypowiedziałeś w złą godzinę – mruknął Kubuś, wskazując lufą wyłaniające się z mgły mroczne postacie.

Nowoprzybyli przedstawiali sobą widok cokolwiek niepokojący. Widmowe sylwetki poruszały się sztywno, powłócząc nogami, z rękami wyciągniętymi przed siebie. Jęczały, zawodziły i były mocno blade.

– Ja pierdolę! – krzyknął Królik. – Jebani nieumarli!

– Wiedziałem że coś mi tu śmierdzi – mruknął Prosiak. – To całe wzgórze było podejrzanie ciche.

– Aaaaarrrgh...! – wtrącił najbliższy nieumarły.

– Aaaaa! – odparł Tygrys.

– Aaaaa... – odbił piłeczkę zombie. – Aaaaa... aaaaale mnie baniak nachrzaniaaaaa... Ćśśśś... – powiedział i położył palec na ustach.

Komando zamrugało i popatrzyło po sobie zdumione.

– To wy nie jesteście nieumarłymi? – spytał sierżant Kubuś.

– Nie... Jesteśmy tylko zalani w trupa...

– Tęga imprezka była... – dodał drugi. – Importowana wódka, wiecie, rosyjska...

– Rosyjska wódka! – ucieszył się Królik. – Przyjaciele!

– Ćśśśś...

Ekipa skacowanych Vũngtàuczyków poprowadziła komando do najbliższego baru, celem opicia spotkania i przełamania barier kulturowych. Bardzo to wszystkim odpowiadało, rzecz jasna.

– No więc powiedzcie, – zaczął Kubuś po pierwszych paru kolejkach i tyluż toastach – czy u was zawsze tak sztywno na ulicach?

– Nie, tylko czasem – odparł Pierwszy Jednak-Nie-Zombie. – W sumie tylko po tęgich imprezach.

– A jak często macie tęgie imprezy? – indagował dalej sierżant.

– Cały czas – rzucił Pierwszy i wychylił szklaneczkę.

– Podobno znacie Jezusa – wtrącił Prosiak.

– Taaa... – mruknął Drugi Jednak-Nie-Zombie. – Ograł nas wszystkich w karty. Właśnie dlatego pijemy.

– Przykro mi.

– Nam też.

Czas płynął szybko a wódka jeszcze szybciej, jak to zwykle w takich przypadkach bywa. W końcu wstało słońce, które zastało wszystkich totalnie skacowanych.

– O ja pierdolę – mruknął Królik. – Czuję się jak jakiś jebany zombi.

– Witaj w klubie – odmruczał niewyraźnie Pierwszy. – U nas tak cały czas.

– Zajekurwabiście – skwitował to Królik. Reszta zespołu musiała się z nim zgodzić.

Dzień zapowiadał się długi i pełen wszystkiego co co najgorsze w danej sytuacji.


	13. Chapter 13

- 13 -

Dzień faktycznie był długi, jak to pod tymi szerokościami geograficznymi bywa, ale żeby był pełen wszystkiego co najgorsze w danej sytuacji, komando ze Stumilowego Lasu powiedzieć nie mogło. To znaczy, jeszcze nie mogło, bo było dopiero wczesne popołudnie, więc nie wiadomo było, jak się sytuacja rozwinie. I pomimo że było dopiero wczesne popołudnie, wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że dzień będzie długi, bo tak pod tymi szerokościami geograficznymi bywa.

– Hm, dobra – rzekł autorytatywnie sierżant Kubuś, drapiąc się za uchem w zamyśleniu niejakim. Dzięki wieloletniej praktyce, nie przeszkadzał mu w tym solidnie zasadzony na głowie hełm. Ot, jeszcze jedna z tych rzeczy, których można się nauczyć w wojsku.

– No, całkiem niezła – przytaknął Królik. – A o czym konkretnie mowa?

– A o tym, że skoro już jesteśmy w Vũng Tàu, to powinniśmy złapać jakiś transport na Cù Lao Thu.

– Hm, w sumie to niegłupia koncepcja. Proponuję zapytać miejscowych.

Jak powiedział tak też uczynił – Królik podszedł do skacowanego Pierwszego Jednak-Nie-Zombie i zagadnął wesoło, szczerząc się od słucha do słucha:

– No i jak tam łepetynka tego uroczego dnia, panie miejscowy Wietnamczyk?

– Napierdala – odparł zagadnięty krótko i treściwie.

– Zajebiście, zajebiście. Bo wicie panowla, transportu nam trza. Na Cù Lao Thu.

– E? Że gdzie? - Pierwszy sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie do końca pojmował istotę pytania Królika. Co zresztą mogło faktycznie mieć miejsce, gdyż nie od dziś wiadomo, że rosyjska wódka dość skutecznie niweluje wszelkie pokłady wiedzy geograficznej. Szczęściem sierżant Kubuś był na miejscu, by odświeżyć Wietnamczykowi pamięć w krótkich żołnierskich słowach.

– Cù Lao Thu, dziesięć stopni i pięćdziesiąt pięć minut długości geograficznej północnej, sto osiem stopni i dziewięćdziesiąt pięć minut szerokości geograficznej wschodniej, około stu osiemdziesięciu ośmiu i siedemdziesięciu dziewięciu setnych wiorsty na wschód od Vũng Tàu – wyjaśnił prosto.

– Aaa, mówicie o Ðảo Phú Quí! – Pierwszy rozpromienił się. – Trzeba było tak od razu, a nie kombinować.

– A czemu Ðảo Phú Quí, a nie Cù Lao Thu? – zapytał rezolutnie Prosiaczek.

– A bo się ludziom Cù Lao Thu myliło z Cù Lao Dung, więc zmienili nazwę na Ðảo Phú Quí. A że niektórym wciąż się myliło w drugą stronę, to Cù Lao Dung przechrzczono na Ba-Xuyen. Nie mylić z Ba Xian, bo to po chińsku i kompletnie co innego znaczy.

– Aha, no przecież. U nas w Brooklynie mamy podobnie – Brooklyn jest Brooklyn, a jak ktoś pomyli z Bronksem, to ma przejebane. Zadziwiające podobieństwo kulturowe.

– Dobra Prosiak, dość pieprzenia w bambus bo ci drzazgi powłażą – sierżantowi Kubusiowi spieszno było przestawić rozmowę na bardziej interesujące go tory. Czego Kubuś nie wiedział, to że w większej części kraju dominuje kolej wąskotorowa. – Jak z tym transportem na Cù Lao Thu?

– Ðảo Phú Quí.

– Morda, Prosiak.

– No, w sumie to niby mamy jakąś krypę, – Pierwszy Jednak-Nie-Zombie przeszedł do sedna – ale tak się składa niefajnie, że bak jest kompletnie suchy.

– Wszystko wypływaliście? – spróbował zgadnąć Tygrys.

– Wypiliśmy.

– Aha. No tak.

– A pójdzie może na sake? – Królik błysnął zmysłem praktycznym, który doskonale mu służył kiedy tylko przychodziło do alkoholu albo trotylu.

– A w sumie to chętnie, ty stawiasz?

– Nie nie, o silnik pytam.

– A, szkoda – Pierwszy trochę się stropił. – W sumie to tak raczej niezbyt. Wiecie, my tu tak zacofani jesteśmy, że w szachy gramy bez planszy, bo plansze dla nas za skomplikowane są, a silniki mamy tutaj takie, że zacierają się na czymś, co nie ma ołowiu.

– W jaki sposób gracie bez szachownicy? – wtrącił nieśmiało Prosiaczek.

– Rzucamy w siebie pionami, wygrywa ten kto po skończonej partii jest jeszcze w stanie ustać o własnych siłach.

– Prosiak, czarnuchu jebany, zawrzyj tę swoją wpierdalającą banany mordę! – sierżant Kubuś miał czasem ochotę czarnuchowi nastukać, ale nie chciał wyjść na rasistę. – Skąd zatem możemy wziąć odpowiednią benzynę?

Pierwszy podrapał się zamaszyście w czubek głowy – w sumie bez większej potrzeby, ale to fajnie wyglądało.

– Myślę że w Long Hai będą mieli, czasem od nich pożyczamy jak nas mocno suszy. Łódź też tam jakąś będą mieli, możecie się od razu u nich zaokrętować.

– Te, a nie możemy po prostu kul trochę utrzeć i do sake dosypać? – Królik jak zwykle miał jakieś praktyczne rozwiązanie na podorędziu. – Oktanów sporo będzie, a i ołowiu niemało.

– Niestety, nie takie to proste – Pierwszy pokręcił głową. – Wasze kule są z za czystego ołowiu zrobione, równie dobrze moglibyście wody z Mekongu zaczerpnąć i mieć nadzieję że na tym ruszy.

– Ale przecież Mekong to ściek jest.

– No właśnie.

Królik tylko pokręcił lekko głową i przewrócił oczami.

– Dobra, nie ma co czasu mitrężyć. Kurs na Long Hai! – zaordynował sierżant Kubuś.

– TAK JEST! – odkrzyknęło gromko komando ze Stumilowego Lasu, po czym plasnęło dupami na ziemię i wiosłując karabinami, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, popłynęło po gruntowej drodze na wschód ku północy.

– Idioci – skwitował to pod nosem sierżant Kubuś, po czym nie mając lepszego pomysłu popłynął wpław za swoimi ludźmi, którzy zdążyli już się nieźle odeń odsadzić.


End file.
